The inventions described below relate to the field of valves, and more specifically to valves suitable for use with inflatable garments such as shoes and boots.
A number of shoes and boots may be improved with the use of air bladders placed within the shoe or boot. The air bladders are preferably selectively inflatable and deflatable, so that a wearer can adjust the fit of the shoe. The pump device is popular with basketball shoes, ski boots, and snowboard boots. Lakic, Miniature Universal Pump And Valve For Inflatable Liners, U.S. Pat. No. 5,846,063 (Dec. 8, 1998) illustrates a number of embodiments of such inflatable garments, and a number of emdodiments for various components of the devices.
The inflatable shoes use a bladder pump for inflation, and a simple finger operated plunge valve to deflate the inflatable bladder. The plunge valve is operated merely by pushing a small plunger or valve stem inwardly toward the boot. Both the bladder pump and the plunge valve are placed on the surface of the shoe, and are easily accessible to the wearer. However, were the shoe is used in a rough activity, such as skiing or snowboarding, contact between the shoe and the ground, or the skis or snowboard, can inadvertently depress the plunger, and thereby operate the deflation valve. Thus, having once inflated the bladder to obtain optimum fit of the shoe, the shoe is likely to deflate during a ski run or snowboard run, when proper fit is most important.
The devices described below provide a secure deflation valve for a shoe or boot. The deflation valve is less subject to inadvertent deflation caused by the rough and tumble of the activity for which the shoe is worn. The deflation valve includes a non-conformable valve housing, which cannot be deformed relative to the plunger of the valve. The valve body also has a closely fitting port through which the plunger exits the valve, thereby limiting the potential tilt of the plunger relative to the valve body and valve seat. Additionally, the plunger is much shorter than prior plungers, and the valve face is provided with a soft silicon sealing ring (like an O-ring) which conforms to the space between the valve face and valve seat during any tilting movement of the valve face and valve seat.
While developed for use with snowboard shoes and ski boots, the valve may be used for any selectively inflatable bladder where it is desired to provide a more secure deflation valve that is not subject to inadvertent operation during use of the bladder.